A starter of this type generally comprises an electric motor associated with means for driving the internal combustion engine. The drive means are mostly designed to be coupled to the mobile units of the internal combustion engine during a starting phase of the engine, and to be uncoupled from the internal combustion engine when the engine is running. For this purpose, the starter comprises an electromagnetic switch which is designed firstly to control the power of the electric motor, and secondly to control the coupling and uncoupling of the means for driving the mobile units of the internal combustion engine. The drive means comprise a launcher which is mobile in rotation around itself, and is mobile in axial translation between a position of rest and a position of driving of the internal combustion engine. The launcher is then displaced between its position of rest and its drive position by a lever which is manoeuvred by the electromagnetic switch. Since the starting of the internal combustion engine requires relatively substantial drive torque, the drive means can comprise a reducer assembly which is interposed between the launcher and a drive pinion of the electric motor.
A starter of this type gives full satisfaction as far as its function of starting an internal combustion engine is concerned, but has the disadvantage of being the source of electromagnetic disturbances which are liable in particular to affect the functioning of the electronic equipment of the vehicle. Taking into account the increasing importance of electronic equipment in controlling the functioning and safety of a motor vehicle, the risks of a fault occurring as a result of electromagnetic disturbances generated by the starter are no longer acceptable.
In order to reduce the electromagnetic disturbances it has been proposed to add to the electric power circuit of the starter an electronic filter which is placed on the exterior of the starter, whilst being secured on one or the other of the elements which constitute the starter. An electronic filter of this type generally gives satisfaction as far as its filtering function is concerned. However, a filter of this type has the following disadvantages in particular:
use of a support which is specific to it gives rise to an additional fitting operation and is subject to vibrations;
need for individual connections for its connection to the starter power circuit, and therefore addition of a step which increases the manufacturing time of a starter;
exposure to the conditions of humidity which exist the engine compartment.
The need has therefore become apparent for a new configuration for use of an electronic filter in association with a starter, which makes it possible to eliminate these disadvantages.